Sonic Double Trouble
by Mixie94
Summary: Sonic returned home after from a mission but he hasn't come back alone. A blast from the cool blue hedgehog's past, Classic Sonic! Based on the upcoming game "Sonic Generations"


"Tails" growled Knuckles as he stomped into the young fox's workshop.

The sudden outburst startled Tails and he fell off his chair and onto the floor. The young fox after a few seconds sat up and rubbed his head, which he had hit on the floor. "What is it Knuckles" asked Tails as he glanced over to the echidna.

"Sonic messed up the flow of time" the echidna spatted.

"Messed up the flow time? And when did Sonic come back?" said the fox as he got up off the floor and walked over to Knuckles, he wanted to calm down the echidna. An angery echidna in a workshop usually never ends good.

"Just come with me" snapped Knuckles as he grabbed Tails by the wrist. The echidna had no problem dragging the fox out of the workshop.

The echidna dragged Tails outside, where they were greeted by a familiar blue hedgehog Sonic standing in front of a huge maple tree. The fox shot a glance to Knuckles, who released his gripe on the fox's wrist. Nothing seemed out of place. It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear without a single cloud to be seen. The birds sang in the distance. Tails was confused on how Sonic messed up the flow of time, it looked fine to him.

"Long time no see guys, how have you two been" greeted Sonic, he had not been back for a few weeks. The hedgehog was off on a dangerous mission, he had left Tails and Knuckles behind. Sonic sort of not told them that he was off on a mission, so he kind of disappeared for a while without warning. Although it wasn't all that uncommon for the blue bur to run off somewhere.

"It would have been nice if you would have told me that you were leaving, I would have loved to have gone with you Sonic" answered Tails, he felt left out that his best friend left without him.

"Sorry, it was kind of a in the moment thing and you seemed busy. I didn't want to bother you" replied Sonic. He normally would have taken Tails with him, but the twin tailed fox was busy with one of the many projects that the fox seemed to be always working on.

"Shut up Sonic, I saw him. What did you do!" stepped in Knuckles, he could see that Sonic was avoiding the subject. The echidna knew what he had seen not that long ago and he wanted answers.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine, Knux. I don't know what you are talking about" teased the blue hedgehog.

Knuckles glared at Sonic, he wasn't the hedgehog's act. He was pretty mad and once angered it was hard to calm him down. Sonic's attitude wasn't helping matters much either, it was like he was hiding something and knew that Knuckles knew about it too. Tails was the odd one out, he had no clue what was going one but was happy to finally see his best friend for the first time in weeks. The young fox started to say something but was soon caught off by another voice.

"Hey, can I come down now. Its so boring up here!" yelled a voice, it sounded like it came from the tree that Sonic was standing in front of. The voice sounded oddly familiar to both Tails and Knuckles.

Sonic stood there wide eyed as if someone had came up behind him and scared him, he also tensed up a bit as well. "Nice going, I told you to stay quiet" said the hedgehog as he turned around and looked up the tree, after a few second delay of course.

"Sonic, who is up there" asked Tails, he was unsure if he wanted to walk over to the tree or not but he did want to know who Sonic was hiding in it.

"See and you thought I was crazy" said Knuckles in a proud tone, he was happy to put Sonic into a corner and it was over a serious matter too.

"Shoot the gig is up, isn't it" muttered the voice, it was quieter like it was only talking to Sonic.

"Yeah, I think its out of the bag now. I guess you can come down" sighed Sonic as he turned back around and faced his two friends.

A rustle was heard in the tree, within seconds a blue ball flew out. Tails watched the blue ball fly over his head he was amazed with the site. Knuckles though stood there with his arms crossed. When the blue ball was a few feet away, it opened before it hit the ground. A smaller version of what looked to be Sonic landed onto the ground with ease. There were differences between the two though. The first thing that was noticeable was the size, he was pretty short, but this Sonic also looked to be a different shade of blue as well, which was lighter. The eyes were another difference, the Sonic near the tree had emerald green eyes while the smaller Sonic had pitch black eyes. The two Sonic's looked to have the some shoes though with the buckle and they had the same type of white gloves as well.

Tails had to do a double take at the two Sonics, he could not believe his eyes. The smaller one looked like Sonic back in the day, now the fox understood what Knuckles meant by the flow of time was messed up. There were two Sonics in the same time period, which could indeed mess up time itself. What could have brought the two together?

"Sonic, mind telling what is going on here" asked Tails.

"Which one" said the two Sonics at the same time.

"When I thought one Sonic was bad enough" muttered Knuckles under his breath.

"You know you love me Knux" joked the emerald eyed hedgehog.

The young fox could see that they would have to have a way of telling the two apart, so when they were spoken to there would not be a dispute. He quickly got an idea. "How about this, so we know which one we're talking to. The black eyed one we'll refer to as Classic Sonic and the green eyed one we'll refer to as Modern Sonic, since you both are from different timelines and such"

"Works for me" shrugged Classic Sonic.

"Me too" shrugged Modern Sonic as well.

"Alright then its settled. So Modern Sonic, do you want to tell me what is going on" asked Tails once again.

Modern Sonic thought for a while before he answered "Nope sorry Tails, I don't have an answer for you. I'm a bit confused on this whole thing myself"

"Don't look at me either, I'm sure I can't run fast enough to time travel. Although that would be pretty sweet" said Classic Sonic, he then sighed a bit. "I just sort of appeared here. This whole thing blows too. Everyone seemed to have changed too or at least me, you and Knuckles"

"Well it is the future, it tends to happen" said Knuckles with a shrug.

"Does that mean Robuttnik too?" wondered Classic Sonic.

"Yeah, but he is still as lame as ever" laughed Modern Sonic as he walked over to his younger counter part "Although he sort of stopped with the whole using small animals for batteries things lately".

"So what does he use now?" asked the black eyed light blue hedgehog.

"Last thing I remember him using as a battery would be aliens called Wisps. Don't worry though I doubt he'll be using those anymore, they are long gone now and safe thanks to me and my buddy Tails" replied Modern Sonic.

"Please, Sonics we have to stay focus" spoked the twin tailed fox with some force in his tone, the two Sonics stopped talking and looked at him. "Thank you, now lets go into my workshop and see if I can find anything there"

The two Sonics nodded in understanding. Modern Sonic made a jester to Tails to lead the way to the workshop, which he did and Modern Sonic followed behind Tails. Classic Sonic was reluctant in wanting to follow his modern counter part and Tails into the workshop, he than turned around to look at modern Knuckles. He was different then the Knuckles that he knew and so was Tails, but they were the same Mobians that he knew back in the day right? Classic Sonic knew he had to trust them, they were his friends but from a different time period so there was hardly no difference between them. Modern Knuckles though didn't seem happy when he first saw Classic Sonic, but that was probably more then a shock then anything. It wasn't everyday that you saw the younger version of yourself, or in Knuckles's and Tails's case a younger version of Sonic. This whole thing was a bit screwy.

"Coming?" asked Classic Sonic.

"Whatever" sighed the echidna as he walked past the small hedgehog.

Classic Sonic followed behind him and the two headed to the workshop, Tails and Modern Sonic where already inside. Hopefully the four of them could make sense of the whole situation. Well maybe the three of them, Knuckles probably would not be much of help in that department.

* * *

><p>AN: I felt the need to do something when I saw the trailer for "Sonic Generations". Man that game looks cool XD Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic, what could be more epic then that!

Although I plan for this to only be a one shot. If I get enough people to ask for it I'll continue this.


End file.
